The Change
by Jasperlove
Summary: What if Edward couldn't control himself that first day? How would the story change? What do the Wolves think about this? Full of Lemony goodness.
1. The Change

_The Change_

_I'd never really thought about God and my immortal soul much. Although now, I really don't have to. I knew when I first looked into his black eyes something was going to happen, I just never thought it would be this. _


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

My trip from Phoenix to Forks, Washington was slow and monotonous. It seemed to drag on, like a teacher's endless droning about Political Science. Phoenix was beautiful, the sun seemed to radiate off of the pavement. Then, after a cold rainfall when the sun would come out, the steam cascaded off of everything. Washington, on the other hand, was completely different. Everything that is supposed to be brown here like, rocks , tress, and the forest floor was covered in squashy green stuff.. It rained constantly, like the heavens were for some reason angry at this desolate little town.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, the plane landed in Seattle, where I would meet my father, then we would drive an hour south to the little town of Forks. When I stepped off the plane I looked toward the sky, overcast, great. I began to feel claustrophobic already Like I was caged in a tiny box.

The hour long trip to Forks was awkward. In some aspects I felt sorry for my father, having to take in his 17 year old daughter because her mother aquired a new, younger man and ran off to Florida with him so he could continue his dream of being a baseball player.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"I got you a truck."

"You didn't have to do that. I wanted to get a job and buy my own." I said as I blushed a deep crimson color.

"That's ok, think of it as more of a homecoming present. Besides, this truck is good for you, very stable.

Apparently my father knew of my extreme lack of balance. I could hardly walk across a gym floor without finding something to incapacitate myself.

"What do you mean stable?" I questioned.

"Well, it's an older truck. Excellent condition though. I bought it from Billy Black, remember him? We used to go fishing together. He's in a wheelchair now and doesn't need it. Anyway, the engine is practically new, and has very little rust, you'll like it."

We then pulled up to the driveway where I saw it. I was surprised. I didn't like it, I loved it. I smiled at my father and he handed my the keys. I whipped open the car door and made a mad dash for my truck. It was red, well, more like maroon from fading in the sun. I took my key and unlocked the door. Once inside I could smell the strange scent of tobacco and peppermint. The bench seats were covered in an old, tattered red fabric. I started the car. The roar of the engine coming to life made me jump a little. I turned on the radio. I defiantly had to make a trip to Seattle and buy a new system. One that didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard. I then killed the engine and went inside.

"How do you like your truck Bells?" asked Charlie.

Unfortunately my father hadn't forgotten about my childhood nickname. But I went along with it.

"I really love it Char- Dad. Thanks. I'm going to go to bed I've had a really long day, and I need to get up for school tomorrow. 'Night Dad." I said then kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

Little did I know that the next day of school would be my last.


	3. Drop the bombshell

Chapter 2: Drop the bombshell

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Drop the bombshell. _

"Uh, shut up." I groaned to my clock. With me being in a new bed, I rolled to the side and collapsed to the ground.

"Ow."

I dragged my feet to my dresser and grabbed the clothes I would wear for the day.

The hot shower soothed my skin, but I knew if I didn't hurry I was going to be late. I brushed through the tangled mess that was my hair. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and made the descend down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was almost to the bottom when I stumbled on the last step. My back end hit the stair with a painful force.

"Floor, meet butt, butt, floor. You two should probably get used to each other." I grumbled to my myself.

I got up and dusted my self off. I gingerly made the rest of my way to the kitchen. Charlie wasn't there. I guess being Police Chief of Forks meant that you had early hours. I gazed into the Baran tundra of the fridge. All that was there was some milk and left over take-out food. I grabbed the milk and some cereal and sat down at the table. I grabbed my spoon and shoveled the food into my mouth.

"Oh, God, Gross."

I looked at the expiration date on the box. 2 months ago. I guess I have to go shopping. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. I glared at the sky and mentally asked myself why is it always raining. I jumped into my old Chevy and it sprung to life.

The drive to school was very short. I wasn't really sure how to get to the school so I just followed the highway. I would have missed the turn-off for the school if I had not seen the sign. Unfortunaly, I was one of the first persons there, so I sat in my car and made sure I had everything ready for the day. At 7:30 I grabbed my stuff and made my way through the ominous rain to the main office. It appeared as if it hadn't been decorated since the early 60's. There was a awful orange carpet thrown about the floor. The walls were a plain white, but it looked old, antique even. I approached the front desk to ask for my schedule.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here." I said to a rather plump women wearing a purple sweater.

"Well, hello. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map of the buildings." she replied sweetly. She sounded like a grandmother. The one who wore way to much perfume.

"Thanks."

"Good luck dear, have a nice day."

With that I exited the small building. Ok. Were to? French. Building three.

The day passed quickly. I met a few friendly people who helped show me the way. Finally, it was time for lunch. That was when I saw them.

They were all extremely beautiful. There were two girls and three boys. One of the boys had a very muscular build, and dark brown hair. Another boy was tall and had blonde hair, he had a muscular build, but not as big as the dark haired one. One of the girls looked rather tiny. Almost pixie like. The other girl was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blond hair. She was one of the girls you would see on the cover of _Sports Illustrated _not in Forks High School. Just seeing her took a big hit of my already low self-confidence. Then there was the last boy, his hair was the oddest color I had ever seen. It was almost a bronze color. But the thing that was odd about them wasn't their inhuman beauty, but their pale skin. It was alabaster almost. Like it had never seen the sun before.

"Admiring the Cullens and the Hales huh?" asked a girl. I could not fo the life of me remember what her name was. We were now seated at our table.

I tried to play dumb.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"The ones at that table over there. The big one is Emmett, the blond boy is Jasper, the blond girl is Rosalie, the black-haired one is Alice, and the last one is Edward. He is gorgeous of course, but, no one here seems to be good enough for him." she sighed at that last part. Oh. I see, he turned you down.

She noticed I was still staring.

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins. Emmett, Alice, and Edward come from the same family. Dr. Cullen adopted them when they were orphaned. Don't kid yourself though, they are all couples, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. All except Edward, he seems to be the odd one out."

I know how that goes.

At lunch we kept on talking about our favorite bands and pointless girl things like that. The bell rang and I had to go to biology. I gathered my thing and headed back out into the perpetual darkness that was Forks. It was nice and warm when I got to the building that my biology class was in. That was when I saw Edward. I gave the teacher, Mr. Banner my slip.

"Why don't you go sit at that table over there, next to Edward."

I made my way down the isle of doom. All the sudden Edward gave me a death glare. It made me stub my toe on a desk, and almost fall. I got in my seat and took out my materials. I then turned to look at Edward. His eyes were black as coal. An endless abyss of darkness. I didn't know what I did to make him glare at me like that. I was frightened beyond belief. I could tell in his eyes that there was something wrong, and that something bad was going to happen.

He shifted his chair as far away from me as possible. Like I was a leper meant to be banished to a lifetime if solitude. I took notes for the rest of the class until the bell finally rang. Edward sprang from his seat like a bat out of hell. He was out of the minuscule classroom before most people had even stood up.

"Did you stab him with a pencil or what? I've never seen Cullen act that way." asked a boy who had been following me around all day.

"I don't know, I don't think he likes me very much." I said sheepishly.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you've got me. He said proudly.

I inwardly groaned.

"Anyway," he continued. "Where are you going next?"

"Um, Gym. Building six."

"Great I'll walk you there."

Fabulous.

I couldn't get Edward off of my mind. What had I done wrong to make him look at me like that? Why was I so afraid of him? All he did was glare at me.

I stumbled into the women's locker room, and changed into my gym clothes in a daze.

A boy in my gym class decided now would be a prudent time to be chivalrous and be my partner in badminton. I managed to hit him on the shoulder and my-self on my head in one clumsy swing. For the rest of the period I stood in the back of the gym and watched the one-man show.

Finally, it was the end of the day. I slowly walked into the locker room with a splitting headache. I then made my way back to the main office with the slip I needed to give Mrs. Cope to show that I got to all of my classes okay.

The edge of the Olympic Forest just touched the back end of the parking lot, making a shield from Western winds. The sky overhead still looked an ominous shade of gray. As if it was going to start pouring at any second.

Then I felt a rain drop on my cheek. Great, Que the rain. I thought.

I got into the searing warmth of the main office, and there stood Edward in all his glory.

"Please Mrs. Cope, Isn't there anything you can do to get out of that class?" His voice was irresistibly silky.

"I-I-I'm really sorry Edward but there is nothing I can do." she stammered.

Another girl came into the office, and a gush of wind flew into the small space.

Edward's back went rigid, and he turned to glare at me.

"Well, I can see it is impossible," he said, clearly angry. "Thank you"

He was still glaring at me as he walked passed and into the rain.

"Hello Miss Swan, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine." I murmured. I didn't mention how Edward Cullen seemed to despise my living. Or how I was to busy wallowing in self-pity to make new friends.

I dragged my feet back out of the office, and there he stood, looking more like a Greek God than a teenager.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you in Biology, I wasn't feeling well." his voice was like honey.

"H-H-hi." I stammered. Yeah, real nice Bella. Way to sound semi-smart. Wait, why was he acting all nice so suddenly.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me in the woods?"

He asked.

Something in his eyes made me trust him. Yet, at the same time want to ran away and never look back. He did something with his eyes, and I couldn't think coherently. All I could do was stare at the black pools of his eyes. I must have stood there a minute before I said something.


	4. Blood

Chapter 3: Blood

"Su-sure." why am I have is much trouble with coherency around him? It was odd.

My defense mechanisms should have gone up right there. I was going for a walk in the woods with a complete stranger. Not any stranger though, one that up until 30 seconds ago I though hated my guts.

We walked around the building and into the forest. The trees towered over us, creating a canopy that made a shield from the rain. The trees were covered in a thick moss. Everything was too green. It wasn't natural.

It seemed to be very difficult for him to talk with me, but he did. It was as if he was keeping something concealed within himself. Something dangerous. I couldn't draw myself away from him.

After about 2 hours. We made our way to a small clearing where it wasn't raining. It was beautiful, there were white and yellow wild flowers everywhere. There was a faint trickle sound of a peaceful stream nearby. The grass in the little meadow was up to my knees, but it wasn't rough like the little amount of grasses we have in Phoenix, no, it was soft. It was like silk on my finger tips.

Suddenly, I was hyper-aware that someone was standing directly behind me. I turned and there he was, his glorious face inches from mine. He took one hand a put it around the back of my neck. I shivered from the cold that was radiating from him. He took his other hand and put it around my waist, drawing me closer to his granite body. I looked into his eyes, that was when I was really scared. All the sudden his eyes portrayed his emotion, and it was hunger. He was a predator, and I was his prey. I would never get away.

He seemed to have noticed the fear in my eyes, and tightened his grasp on me. I was about to scream when he sank his teeth into my neck.

I cried out but there was no one there to hear me.

Then I hear a crack of thunder, and I was thrown to the ground. Or, at least what I thought was thunder. I was able to look to the side and I saw Jasper and Emmett, wrestling Edward to the ground. Edward was thrashing against his brothers trying to get back to me. Then I was lifted off the ground by Alice. It seemed very odd that this tiny girl was able to lift me so effortlessly.

"Emmett, Jasper keep Edward here until he calms down. I have to get Bella back to the house. Edward transferred to much venom into her. She's going to change." she said in a agonized tone. That was when I blacked out.

Agony. That is what it was, pure agony. Every time my heart would beat the fire spread even more. I tried screaming but my voice was raw, I sounded like an old women who had been smoking a pack a day since she was twelve. I made as much sound as the wind did blowing on a calm summer day. My heart suddenly picked up pace. The un-yielding heat that fused through my veins is unbearable. I thrashed, trying to rip the pain away from my flesh, but to no avail. I was being held down to prevent farther damage to myself. Every time my heart took a beat was more pain. I'd never really been to church, or believed in God for that matter, but right now I was praying to God to take my pain away. For him to kill me and end the agony. Funny how when you are in the most pain you ask for God's help, even if you never really believed. But, my heart kept beating. For three days I went through the same thing, screaming for God's mercy, and struggle to get the pain away. Finally, my heart stopped beating.

It was silent as the grave- no pun intended- even though I knew the Hales and the Cullen's were around me. I wasn't breathing either. But, I was still alive. I took a breath through my mouth, it felt like I had been in the bottom of a pool for a long time, and the weight of the water was compressing my lungs. I exhaled. I took another breath through my nose, I could smell everything. The others in the room, the woodsy scent that was still coming off my clothes and the smell of plastic.

I opened my eyes, it was shocking. I felt like I was looking at my life through a high-definition television. I could see every little spec of dust that floated in the air. I looked to my right and I saw Edward. But, for some strange reason I wasn't afraid, as I should have been. I looked at him and he looked back, something in his expression broke my cold heart. It was filled with guilt and self- hatred. An excited voice told me to look in a mirror. The next thing I know, I was being dragged into a bathroom. I saw a girl in the mirror that looked a lot like myself, only very pretty. Wait, that was me. I actually had to touch the mirror to prove myself. I was paler, my skin was alabaster. I touched my cheek, it was hard as a rock. Like granite or marble. But my eyes were the most shocking thing, they were red... like blood.


	5. Say What?

Chapter 5: Say What?

I was still looking in the mirror. I couldn't believe that it was me. I was much to beautiful. My hair was a little darker brown. No. This isn't me, this is a trick mirror. Yeah, that's it. That explains the eyes.

"That is you you know." said what was his name? Something with a J. Jasper that's it.

"No it isn't." I stated simply.

"Bella," came a motherly voice, "That is you, you were very beautiful to begin with. Now your features are just more enhanced. You are very strong, you wont bleed. And... you won't age."

What is she talking about.

"I don't understand."

"Bella my name is Carlisle, I should probably explain something to you."

"Ahhh, ok?"

"Let's get out of this bathroom, shall we?" Carlisle suggested.

The entire Cullen and Hale family moved out of the bathroom and started to head out of the room and down the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme were in front. Emmett and Rosalie followed behind them. I was walking behind Emmett and Rosalie. Behind me was Alice and Jasper. Behind them was Edward.

I quick took a peek behind me to look at him.

He was still looking extremely lugubrious. I wondered why.

We headed down two flights of stairs, the house was enormous and very beautiful. Once we got into the very open living room we all sat down, I sat on a couch by myself while the rest of the Cullens sat together, none of them ever taking their eyes off of me.

Then Carlisle came and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Bella, we are vampires." he said

"Say what?" my voice was flat and monotone.

"We have a certain _lifestyle _I guess you could call it. We don't feed off of humans. We don't want to be monsters like most people would see us as. We feed off animals. We never stay in the same place for a long time. Because we don't age, like Esme said.

"Okay, that is really great and all, but why am _I_ here?"

Then I heard the most beautiful I had heard in a long time. I felt calm for a brief moment.

"Bella." said Edward. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I ruined your life. You had goals and dreams and I took all it away. I'm so sorry." He lowered his face into his hands.

Ok Bella, think and process. You are a vampire. Hmm odd, but I looked at the people around me with appraising eyes. I really didn't think that these people would lie to me. It would just be too weird. I looked back at Edward.

I felt like there was some sort of a bond between us. Like there was some sort of gravitational pull.

"Well, ok then. I'm going to go home now." I said as I started to get up.

All the sudden Emmett was in front of me. Holy Buddah this guy was a brick wall.

"I'm sorry Bella but you can't." Carlisle said in a small voice.

"What? Why not?"

"Because as a newborn you have no control over your bloodlust. You will succumb to it and kill everyone you know and love. You feel that burning in your throat? That is what will drive you to murdering innocents." I thought that Carlisle would have answered my question, not Jasper.

But I had to go home. Charlie can't make dinner by himself. He can't clean or do anything himself either.

"But won't they come looking for me?" I asked, panic now leaking through my voice.

"No," Alice said, "we faked your death. Bella, I don't know what to say to help you through this. I don't remember anything from my human life. Just please understand you can't be around humans for a while."

That was it. I wasn't going to see Charlie or Renee ever again. I couldn't see my friends. I practice with my band. NO!!! music was my only release if I don't have my friends or family I'll break.

I swayed a little were I was standing. It was too much to process. I just sat on the ground a stared into space.


	6. The Hunt

Chapter 6: The Hunt

I don't know how long I sat on the ground for. Hours maybe days.

Rosalie and Emmert were the first to leave. Then Carlisle. I'm pretty sure he had to leave because he had to work. Then Jasper, eventually Alice. Then Esme, which left Edward. He was still staring at me intently.

I was thinking about all the things I had lost. My mom, my dad. My guitars, My friends from Phoenix, I would never see them again. We would never again go to the mall 'boy hunting' as Brie so lovingly called it. Never again would I play in the small band I had in my hometown. Never.

After a while the back of my throat was burning. It was on fire. I looked around the room with panic in my eyes. I needed to eat something. NOW.

Edward seemed to have noticed my pain.

"Emmett, Jasper," he called. "Let's go. Quickly."

Emmett and Jasper came running down the stairs at vampire speeds, only this time, I could see their movement. It was amazing how graceful they could move. I wonder if I was like that.

"Ok, lets go." said Jasper

They led me outside of the house. My senses were on fire,

I could smell everything. The dampness of the air, the musty smell of the wet grass and leaves. The small birds flying around. But the sweetest scent came from next to me.

He smelt like heaven. Words can't describe his smell. It was sweet, but not overpoweringly so. It was the best smell in the entire universe.

He seemed to have noticed I was staring at him. He starred right back.

"Eh, Earth to Edward. Lets go." said a very impatient Emmert.

"Okay Bella. Emmert, Jasper, and myself are going to take you farther into the woods. When we get there we will explain how to hunt." Explained Edward.

"K, I'm ready."

With that we took off running. I couldn't help but to smile at myself at how free I felt. Emmert was at my left, Jasper behind me, and Edward to my right. At first I took it slow, then I pushed my legs as fast as I could.

The wind flew through my hair, I felt _alive, _funny as that sounds. Emmert and Jasper were falling behind, even though they were running as fast as they could. Trees went past me in a blur. Edward was the only one able to keep pace with me. I was still smiling. I looked at Edward, he was smiling too. I laughed when he got about a centimeter away from at tree. Suddenly he stopped.

Emmert and Jasper closed in on us.

"Wow Bella, you are fast." said Jasper, who seemed to be amazed.

"Yeah, you sure gave Eddie a run for his money." laughed Emmert.

"Do not call me Eddie." Edward said threw clenched teeth.

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. I think I may like this new family.

"Bell," said Edward. "When we hunt we give ourselves to our senses. Govern less with our minds, and focus on our most animal instincts. All you have to do is take a few deep breaths and concentrate on the animals scent. Are you ready."

"I hope so." I said sheepishly.

"Ok, try." Said Edward.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I could smell an animal. I focused my hearing on its location. It was small, so I decided to leave it alone. I concentrated more. That's when I smelt it. It was delicious. I darted over to were it was. I could sense Edward, Jasper, and Emmert right on my tail. It was a bear. I could fell my pupils dilate and my venom flow with animalistic hunger. I swiftly and quietly followed the beast. I soon gained up on it. I stepped in front of it. I wanted a good fight before it died, just to have a little fun. It reared on it hind legs and growled at me. I growled back, louder. It batted it huge paws at my small frame. With blinding speed I moved to avoid it's path. Then it came charging after me. I went slow at first to let it think it had me, then I quickly ran behind it and jumped on its back. I couldn't wait any longer. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into it's neck. My eyes darted open in surprise. It tasted so good, I never wanted to stop. Finally it was drained. After that I went after a few deer.

One bear, and five deer later, my throat stopped burning. But not quite, I could still feel a slight itching in the back of my throat.

"Will the itching ever go away?" I asked Edward, all of us were laying on the ground looking at the stars.

He turned to look at me. I stopped breathing, his face was so beautiful.

"Not really," he said softly, "Some days are worse then others. But I guess some day we will be all but immune to our thirst. It took Carlisle two decades to master his bloodlust, but he prevailed."

We were again staring into each others eyes. I felt at home there, and I didn't want to leave. He turned his head away and looked up at the stars.

I got to thinking about the things I would have to leave. I missed my guitars. My friends and I played in a band in Phoenix, and we were pretty good. I was lead vocals and rythmn guitar. My best friend Brie was back-up vocalist and lead guitar. My crazy friend Courtney was the drummer, and my ex-boyfriend Kyle was the bassist. We would never go to Guitar Center and see the new instruments and how we would dream of hitting Hollywood. I'm going to miss it all so much.

"I'm getting an intense feeling of longing what's up?" asked Jasper.

Emmert giggled like a girl.

"Dude, not like that."

"Thanks for that clarification Jasper. I was just thinking about my guitars, and how much I'm going to miss playing them." I sighed.

Edward was suddenly staring at me again.

"You play guitar? That is so hot." said Emmert.

I swear to God that Edward was just about to beat the crap out of Emmett. When a feeling of serenity washed over us.

"Thanks" mumbled Edward

"So, tell us about your musical background." said Jasper.

Eww. I hate talking about myself.

"Well, I play the piano," I started. Edward turned to look at me again, except this time it was a different look; longing and adoration. Hmm odd.

"Um, I play guitar, as you know. I had a band, and we were not half bad. I wrote all of our music we performed. We had a few gigs, nothing really big. But enough to pay for anything we needed."

"Any chance I can see that piano playing?" asked Edward, his eyes smoldered.

"Maybe" I was a little apprehensive. I didn't like the idea of the entire Cullen household watching me.

"Let's go," whined Emmert. "I want to see Rose"

"Emmett, I do not need the visual pictures." said Edward in a very grossed-out tone.

"Yeah, lets go." said Jasper.

The two boys were already gone before I even got up. Back to their wives. The ones who loved them. Love. Something I would never experience.

I got up to leave. Edward stood up also.

"Bell, can I talk to you for a second?"


	7. Apologies

**A/N: sorry guys, short chapter an all. But i'm currently in the process of writing another. So don't shun the bad author. I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**

Chapter 7: Apologies

This is odd. What could Edward want to talk to me about that he couldn't say in front of his brothers.

"Bella," he began. The sadness in his voice has breaking my heart. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry I ended your life. I-'

I cut him off, I couldn't take it.

I took a step closer to him.

"Edward, this self-loathing has to stop. You can't do this to yourself. It will eat away at you forever." he looked at his feet. "No, Edward, look at me. It's ok, really. I'm fine."

"Fine? You think your fine? You're a vampire Bella! And I turned you into it, I damned your soul. You could have gotten married and had kids, you can't do that anymore."

I just stared at him incrediously.

"Edward, I never would have gotten married in the first place. And with having kids, I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without finding something to incapacitate myself. So Edward please, you have to stop hating yourself."

At this point we were only a foot apart.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I just..Why, though?"

He looked into my eyes for an unmeasurable period of time. He seemed to be searching for something. Was it the confidence he needed maybe? Or something else.

"It was your blood" he whispered, looking at his feet once again.

What did he mean my blood, I don't understand. I know that blood is essential to all vampires but what made mine so significant.

He looked at my face again. And noticed my expression.

"Your blood was the best thing I've come across in Over a hundred years. It took everything I had not to jump you in Biology. Then you came into that tiny, warm, building, and your fate was decided."

"What do you mean 'best thing you've come across?'' I asked

"Your blood was...intoxicating, you still smell amazing, don't get me wrong. It's just that now, the blood isn't pumping through you. How do I explain it... your blood was like water to a dying person stranded in the desert."

I was staring up it his face, he was so beautiful. The way the moonlight was glowing off of his skin. I couldn't help but be amazed, even with him explaining my demise.

"Oh"

'Oh?" he repeated, "Is that all."

I though about it for a brief second.

"Well, yeah. I mean what's done is done. We'll just have to go about what vampires do now. You know, let the chips fall were they may."

He smiled a beautiful crooked grin at me, his teeth reflected in the soft moonlight.

"I guess so."


	8. Fascination

Chapter 8; Fascination

After that we went back to laying in the soft grass looking up at the starry heavens. The moon was still shining brightly over head. Mine and Edwards heads were about six inches apart, our feet pointed in opposite directions, even though we were parallel to each other.

I turned my head in his direction.

"Tell me about you."

He smiled a bit.

"What do you want to know?"

I rolled on my stomach so I was looking directly at his face.

"Everything." I breathed.

I seemed dazed for a millisecond.

"I don't remember everything, our human memories fade over time. But I do remember some. I was born Edward Anthony Masen, in Chicago in 1901. My mothers name was Elizabeth. And my Father's was a lawyer in the Chicago area at the time. I was 17 when Carlisle found me in the hospital dying of the Spanish Influenza. I play piano, my mother though every well-educated young man should be musical, so she taught me. I'm obsessed with music. I'll listen to almost anything." he looked me in the eyes and flashed a wicked smile. "And I love cars. Anything I can do to make them go faster I will." he went back to looking at the sky.

"It's an indulgence. We like to run fast, so why not drive the same."

I was in awe. I really liked him. Much more than I had ever liked any human boy at my previous schools.

"Why indeed."

He looked back into my eyes.

"So what about you? I know you play guitar and had your own band, but how else do enjoy your down time?"

'Um, I'm really into photography. I love processing and developing my own film and printing my own pictures. I love writing my own music. I love listening to music even more. Renee used to say that my headphones were surgically attached to my ears."

I rolled to my back and looked at the stars again. If this is what the rest of my existence was going to be like, I sure didn't mind it.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Pretty much anything. I love classical, like Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, Debussy. Stuff like that."

Next thing I know Edward is staring me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I ask. What did I do wrong?

"You like Debussy?" he asked incrediously

"Yes" it sounded more like a question.

"I didn't know teenagers these days listened to classical music." he said

"Well I'm not like other teenagers now am I?" I said smugly

He let out a little laugh.

"No, I guess not." and went back to laying in the grass.

Suddenly the sky started to get a pink purple color. You could see the rain clouds rolling in already.

"We should get back to the house. I bet Alice wants to see you." he sighed.

I got up to his feet right as the sun came up.The sun reflected off of his beautiful skin. I

couldn't take my eyes off him. I stood up and walked toward him. His appraising eyes following me the entire way up.

He seemed to hold the same fascination with me.

Looking at him was like seeing the sun for the first time.

I extended a hand to trace his forearm. As he put his hand on my neck. He soothingly started to move his thumb up and down on my once most vital vein. I did the same on his arm. He took a small step closer. I leaned my head into his hand, smelling his wrist. He smelled so good. Edward took his other arm and put it around my waist and pulled my against him. I looked into his beautiful golden topaz eyes. He was looking straight back. Then he brought his face toward mine and tilted his head ever so slightly.

When our lips touched a current of electricity flowed through us. Edward brought his head back and looked into my eyes to see if had felt it too. Then his lips were back on mine. The feeling of touching his lips is indescribable. I brought my other hand up and placed it around his neck. His lips parted slightly. Edward tightened his grip on my waist and lifted my off the ground a few inches.

He finally broke his lips from mine, bringing the full force of his eyes upon mine. He smiled that crooked grin again. I smiled right back at him.

"That was...wow." I was struggling for words.

"I know."

I knew that I was smiling like an idiot, but I didn't really care. Edward was smiling just the same way.

"Come on," he said "let's go back to the house."

He grabbed my hand and we started running. Running hand in hand with Edward was even better than the first time I ran. I could still feel that electric current that was flowing through us.

The trees passed us by in a blur. Every once in awhile I would catch him staring at me. I would only smile bigger, and so would he.

We finally reached the backdoor of the gigantic white mansion, still hand in hand. He opened the door for me.

"Why, thank you kindly sir." I said with a coy smile on my face.

We walked into the living room to see his family looking at us with crazy smiles on their faces. And I'm telling yo right now that Alice needed sedatives or something, because she was bouncing up and down in a black and white blur. I'm sure not even Jasper's power could control her.

"Bella dear," Esme started "How was your first hunt?"

I took a quick glance at Edward.

"It was great."

I took another glance at Edward and he seemed to be having some silent conversation with Carlisle.

I saw him quickly nod.

Then Edward turned to look at Alice.

"How did it go?" he asked her

"Fine, Rosalie had a lot of fun with some gas and matches, and now the truck was burnt so badly, you can't even identify the body with dental records."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

We had to fake your death Bella, trust me, it's a lot easier this way. Otherwise your Dad would have never been able to rest looking for you,"

I hadn't even thought of that It made sense.

"Now what?" I asked Carlisle

but before he even got to open his mouth Emmett spoke.

"Are you ready for snow!?"


	9. Bedroom

Chapter 9: Bedroom

"Snow?" I asked. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist at the sound of my anguish.

Words cannot describe my unyielding hatred for snow. It was like the stupid rain, only frozen. And it got everywhere.

Before Emmett got to open his big mouth, Carlisle started to explain.

"Bell, we think it would be most prudent if we moved to our home in Alaska while you gain control of your senses." he said in a soft tone.

"But why snow? It's icky and cold." I whined

Everybody chuckled softly.

"That's because it is a very remote area," said Jasper. " which means more freedom for running." he quickly added.

Him saying this made me smile. Apparently he felt my emotions while I was running.

"Bella dear," began Esme. "Why don't you help Edward pack?"

I looked at Edward.

"If that is ok with him." I said unsurely.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "Of course. Come on."

With that he began to lead me up the beautiful stairs of the enormous house. We made our way up the second flight of stairs and into his room. Edward had his arm around me the entire way.

When we entered his room I gasped. I was only in it briefly, and when I was it was very dark. But right now it was a completely different story.

The window covered wall looked over a beautifully lit forest. It was glowing an orange color and looked like something out of a fairly tale.

That's when I saw it. The most amazing thing in the world (next to Edward of course) That amazing cd collection. I didn't feel worthy being in its presence. I felt as though I needed to bow in front of it before I even laid eyes on it. It was better stocked than any record store I have seen in my life. It dominated the entire wall.

Edward lightly laughed at my reaction.

"If you like this you should see my room in Alaska. It has the mountains in the background, and at twilight the mountains reflect a purple blue color."

"Hmmm," I smiled, then I looked up at him. "Is that an invitation?"

He smiled that crooked grin at me.

"Well, I suppose it is." he said with a coy smile on his face.

Suddenly his face grew serious. I noticed that he wasn't looking in my lips anymore. They were glued to my lips. Then he brought his eyes to mine, I stopped breathing. Then he brought his lips to mine.

His free hand went to the back of my neck. My left arm wrapped around his neck, my right resting on his left bicep. His lips parted slightly, his hand gripped my hair tighter. Then ever so lightly, his tongue traced my bottom lips. I opened my eyes briefly in a wild gasp, but closed them a second later. His tongue entered my mouth and I could taste him. I thought Edward's scent was intoxicating. This was a million times better. Edward seemed to want to take a breath, but his lips didn't leave my skin. They traced a line from my jaw to ear, then a path down my neck.

"Mmmm," I mumbled.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips. "We should pack."

"Yeah," I said in a shaky sigh.

He just smiled radiantly at me.

"Why don't you help me pack up these cd's? The rest can stay here and we'll by new furniture in Denali.."

After a few minutes of comfortable packing silence, Edward asked a question.

"What was your bedroom in Phoenix like?"

I smiled.

"Amazing, I had just redecorated it. All the wall were red, except one. And that wall was covered in antiqued sheet music. I had a big treble clef on one of the walls. On one of my red walls I had hung one of my black guitars, and on the sheet music one I had my cherry finish guitar. It looked amazing. I also had some of my pictures I had taken on the wall. I had a cd section, but nothing compared to yours." I said. I didn't realize how much I would miss all my old things.

"What would you say to us doing your room in Alaska the same way?" he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," he smiled sadly, "Bella, I took your life away from you, it's the least I could do."

I walked over to him and put my hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you." I said simply. And gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

In the next hour we had everything in the room packed that Edward wanted to bring with. It would have taken a lot less time if Emmett decided to come up with a hat montage.

_Edward and I were packing up some of his cd's when Emmett burst into the room wearing a sombrero. Edward groaned. _

"_Not this again."_

"_What?" I asked_

"_It's a tradition of his, every time we move he takes all of the hats he owns and dances around a little bit. Sometimes singing. It's terrible."_

_I laughed and turned to look at Emmett. He just grinned hugely and stared the show._

"_I dance, I dance, I dance.. Around a Mexican hat" he threw it on the floor. "I dance, I dance, I dance. Around a mexican hat. Da da dq da da da da da." and he quickly ran out of the room._

_I was clenching my sides with laughter._

_Next hew came in wearing a French beret. And went straight over to Edward and looked at the packing job he had been doing._

"_Vat is 'dis Eddie? 'Dis eezz a terreeble job. You are doing. I spit on you." _

_I laughed even harder at the look on Edwards face. _

"_Dis ez terreeble, no, you must start over." _

_He took the box, dumped out the cd's and ran out of the room. _

_Next he came up to me wearing a cowboy hat._

"_Howdy darlin'." he said smiling._

"_You wanna sguare dance?"_

"_No Emmett I don't dance."_

"_Aww come on girl, everybody can square dance." He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes._

"_No, Emmett really,"_

"_Too bad." he said as he grabbed my arm an we started dancing._

"_No swing you partner round and round..." he started, then we stopped. "I forgot the rest of the words." _

_Edward and I burst out laughing at the heartbroken look on his face. He quickly left the room. But was back in a flash wearing a red leather jacket, black gloves, and a top hat like thing. _

"_Oh no, I know were this is going." I said._

_Suddenly Emmett wolf-howled._

_Then started dancing to thriller. _

_I had to admit he was pretty good. It was really funny, up until he did the signature crotch grab. That was just disgusting. _

_After this Edward started yelling at him._

"_Thats it, out. Now." he growled. _

"_Thank you ladies and Gentlemen, said Emmett pretending there was a crowd in the room."Thank you." he said taking a bow as Edward pushed him out of the room. When Emmet was finally out of the room Edward shut the door and leaned against it letting out a sigh of relief. _

"_Emmett has left the building." I said smiling. _

We had brought all the boxes to the main level and was currently waiting for Emmett to get all his video games.

"Emmett honey," began Esme, calling up the stairs. "You need to hurry."

"Sorry mom." Emmett said in a muffled tone from behind three very large boxes. The only thing I had was my Ipod that Alice picked up when I dropped it that day in the forest. It was the only thing I needed too.

"Who's ridning with who?" Jasper asked Alice.

"You and I in the Austin Martin, Emmett and Rose in the Jeep, Carlisle and Esme ind the Mercades, and Bella and Edward in the Volvo." she said smiling.

I smiled to, but for a different reason. I loved the sound of that Edward _and_ Bella.

"Ready?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Yes, let's go."

"Be safe." said Carlisle as we entered the car.

And so I'm on the road to the rest of eternity.

**A/N: not the end. Kinda sounds like it I know but it's not. I've got lots of chapters to go. I know this one is a little less serious, but I think thats what the story needed at this point. **


	10. The Drive

Chapter 10: The Drive

Edward and I entered his car and sped down the driveway. I looked in the review mirror at the beautiful white house.

"Are you going to miss it?" I asked Edward

"A little," he said. Then he looked me straight in the eyes. "You know what though? I'm bringing the only part with me that I would miss."

I just smiled and looked my hands in my lap. Then Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. Keeping it firmly grasped in his hand.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Then I decided it was time for some serious music therapy.

"How about some riding tunes?" I announced.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward said.

I just gave him a sly smile and hooked my Ipod up to the car. I tuned the radio to find the frequency my Ipod was on.

_On the road again _

_I just can't wait to get on the road again. _

Edward looked at me.

"Are you serious Bella? Willie Nelson?"

"Hey, did you turn your ears off when I said 'Riding tunes'?" I said defiantly

He laughed.

"Well, I thought you were better educated than that."

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked with a joking tone in my voice.

"No," Edward said.

"Oh, I think you did. But you know what fine." I said, I was still joking around of course. I knew that Edward didn't call me stupid. I just wanted to hear him laugh and see him smile.

"Fine," I said. "New tunes" I gazed threw my immense collection of music that was on my Ipod. It was a 60 GB, but I had it filled with music the day I got it.

I smiled slyly and put on the next song.

_I like to move it move it_

_I like to move it move it_

_I like to move it move it_

_You like to_

_MOVE IT_

"Yeah!" shouted Edward. "This is what I'm taking about!" and he cranked it up as loud as it would go.

The stereo system in Edward's car was unbelievable. The bass was electrifying and you could feel it pumping. As was our enthusiasm. We were both dancing in our seats, as the speakers blasted out the tones. At one point Edward took his hands off the steering wheel and 'raised the roof.' I didn't know I could have so much fun.

Then Alice and Jasper passed us, with Alice driving and Jasper gazed into the car with an incredulous look on his face. He was obviously wondering why we were so happy. Then he saw Edward's in-car-dance moves, and started laughing hysterically. Edward obviously heard his thoughts, and put his hands back on the steering wheel. That only caused me to laugh even harder.

The entire trip was spent this way. With us dancing in the car and blasting the tunes. I didn't know that driving in a car could be so much fun.

After going through all of my Family Force 5 and Linkin Park collection we were at the house in Denali.

As much as I hated snow, Alaska was truly beautiful. The snow covered the evergreens so perfectly. It looked like a Thomas Kinkade picture. The mountains were gorgeous as well, it was amazing.

We finally pulled into a unpaved stretch of road, which I assumed to be the driveway of his house. The road was probably five or six miles. Then we came up to the house.

It was breathtaking.

It was a log mansion, with a stone foundation and a dark green shingled roof. It looked like it was twice the size of the other Cullen household.

"Edward," I said in a breathy tone. "It's amazing."

He was looking at the house smiling,

"That's Esme for you. Collecting houses and redecorating them is her hobby." he said nonchalantly.

"That's quite the expensive hobby she has." I said flabbergasted.

"Bella," he said looking in my eyes."Money is nothing when you have forever. And a very small vampire who can predict changes in the stock market." he added.

I let out a small laugh.

"No I suppose not."

We stepped out of the car and into the Alaska air. I thought I would feel a little of the cold, but none came. The scent was the thing that was so overwhelming. It smelled so much different from Forks. The air smelled... cold, but I couldn't feel it. The pine trees were very strong. But Edward was still the best as far a scents went. I smiled at the thought.

Then the rest of Edward's- _our _- family emerged from their cars.

"Dang, you guys." said Emmett. "I should have rode with you. Were you having a party or what?"

"Yeah, I needed some music therapy." I said looking up at Emmett's huge form.

"Music therapy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always used to do when I was a nervous about something."

"Nervous?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm nervous about my instincts. I don't want them to get the best of me. So, you'll probably be hearing a lot of music blaring in the months...or years to come."

"We are used to that." Said Rosalie, looking at Edward.

He just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ready to see inside?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"Bella," said Alice. "Can I talk to you when you guys are done?"

"Sure Alice." I said

Edward and I made our way to the front door. He pulled a key from his pocket and swung it open. And we stepped in the foyer. Before I even got to see what the house looked like, Edward's lips were planted firmly on mine. After a few moments of a very sweet kiss he pulled away.

"What's that all about?" I asked smiling.

"I couldn't wait to do that Bella. I was thinking about it the whole trip up. You see, every time my family and I have settled some place new... I've been alone. And now I have you. It feels good to have someone this time around."

"I'm glad to hear it." I said still smiling like a fool. When Edward looked into my face he started to smile too.

"So what does Alice want?" I asked wryly.

He seemed apprehensive to answer.

"She want to know if you and I are going to be sharing a room." he said looking deep into my eyes.


	11. A New Home

Chapter 11: A New Home

Did he really just ask me that? I really don't know what to say. I want to, but _wait _what am I thinking? Edward wants to share a room with me. I mean it's not like I sleep anymore, so sharing a bed wouldn't be a problem.

"Bella," Edward began. "I know that we just got to know each other, but I feel like I've known you forever. I can't not give mention to the pull I feel for you. I would really like it if you would stay with me."

I looked into his eyes as he said this, there has hope and a twinge of fear. Only there if I was going to say no. But why would I? I was falling- no I was in love with this boy.

So I smiled up at him.

"I would love to share a room with you Edward."

He gave me my favorite crooked grin and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me up and spun my in circles. Then I heard a very high-pitched squeal coming from outside. But I didn't care at the moment, because Edward's lips were preventing any thinking I may have done. His kiss was very sweet, the happiness radiated off of him. I didn't need to be an empath to feel it.

As soon as he put me down I was being hugged ferociously by a very tiny vampire.

"Oh my Bella, this is going to be so cool. Esme and I will go into town tomorrow and get stuff to redecorate Edward's old room. You'll both love it so much. I can hardly wait." She said that all so fast that even my ears barley caught it.

Suddenly Jasper appeared behind her.

"What is going on? I haven't felt her this excited since Rosalie and Emmett's last wedding?" he said, smiling down lovingly at his wife.

"Last wedding?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"I'll explain later." he said. "Come on, I'll give you the rest of the tour."

The rest of the house was amazingly beautiful. The kitchen was gigantic, it had cherry cabinets with stainless steal appliances. With a large formal dinning room and a big circular table in the middle of it. All together there was 5 levels on the house. 8 bedrooms. 12 bathrooms. One in each bedroom, and one extra on every level except in the basement. Carlisle and Jasper both had studies. And, much to my pleasure, the was a library that was the biggest I had ever seen. Edward also had a music room in which he kept one of his pianos. (He had two in the house.) When I asked him why he had two, he said that he didn't want the rest of the family hearing write songs if they turned out bad. I just shook my head at how much money this family spent.

The Denali home was significantly different from the one in Forks. I liked this one better. It was darker, with dark granite counter tops and dark paint. But it was still very beautiful and very rich looking. After Edward finished showing me the house, we went back downstairs to talk to the family.

The burning in the back of my throat had gotten significantly worse over the past few hours.

When we got into the living room (which had one of the homes many fireplaces) a roaring fire was lit and everyone was snuggled up together. Edward and I sat down on the closest couch and snuggled together. I had my legs over his lap and my head on his shoulder. He had one arm draped on my legs, the other around my shoulders. The burning in my throat would not go away.

After about 2 hours of sitting like this Jasper seemed to have told Edward my dilemma in his thoughts. Because suddenly Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just nodded my head. He nodded his head back in understanding.

"Carlisle,"

"Yes Edward."

"Bella and I are going to go hunting. We'll be back later."

"Very good."

Edward took me by the hand and lead me to the back of the house, and out the door leading into the frozen forest of Alaska.

"Edward," I began, fully worried now. "Shouldn't someone come with us? You know, to make sure I don't lose control?"

He stopped in his tracks, stood straight in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I have full confidence in you. You don't know how much restraint you have already. Most vampires at this point, all they want to do is go on a murderous rampage," he said.

Then he added a very sexy smile to his face. "Or do you not think I can handle you?" he whispered seductively into my ear. Then he kissed it.

"Hmmm," I said turning suddenly very evil. I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper back in his ear. "I think your right Mr. Cullen."

"Hmmm, about what my love?"

I inhaled his scent. And kissed a line from his ear to the corner of his mouth. Then I got to his lips.

"You can't handle me." I whispered against them, being as strong as I could to not close the distance between us and bring that sweet sensation.

He shivered and opened his eyes.

I laughed and pushed him down in the snow.

"I'm going to get you for that." he said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Your going to have to catch me.

With that I was running at full force into the moonlit forest.


	12. Power

Chapter 12: Power

Edward was hot on my tail. Although I was not as strong I was on my first hunt, I was still faster then him. The cold Alaska wind was blowing in my face, giving off all scents of delicious wild animals. It was very hard not to just give myself over to my scenes, but I wanted to have a little fun with Edward.

Suddenly it was quite.

I could no longer hear the snow crunching beneath his feet. I stopped were I was. I looked in the distance to see if my new enhanced sight could catch anything, but to no avail. The trees were blocking my every direction. And the moon gave off very little light. I started to get very worried, in my panic I started to dart my head I every direction. Then I heard someone let out a breath. And I had someone's iron grip around my waist, tackling me to the ground.

Edward's legs were straddling my waist, his hands had pinned mine above my head.

"You look very adorable when you are panicked." he said

"Oh really?" I asked.

Then with using all my newborn strength. I rolled and pinned him to the ground. Straddling him.

"This is a very compromising position you are in Mr. Cullen."

He just looked up at me with his beautiful eyes, then he sat up and closed the distance between our lips. It was heaven to kiss him like that. So full of passion and love. His hands drifted to rest at my lower back. His lips parted slightly, then he did something I didn't expect him to. His tongue went across my lower lip, begging for entrance. Which I gladly obliged. He tasted better than I thought. That heady scent was driving me mad. I put my hands to his hair and gripped firmly. Then Edward rolled and pressed me into the ground. Edward and I laid there kissing for a good hour.

"God, get a room."

I was so startled. I closed my eyes and screamed internally at the sudden sound. Emmett was very suddenly flying into the air, away from Edward and I.

I stared at Edward with a very surprised look on my face. He was looking at me with the very same expression.

"Oh my God." I said. And got up from under Edward and ran at full speed toward Emmett. Edward was running at full tilt behind me.

It took me a good three seconds, which was probably one hundred feet, to get to were Emmett had landed. In his flight he knocked down a good six trees. Emmett was still on the ground when I got to him.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened."

He sat up from the ground in a daze looking around. Then his eyes caught mine.

"Bella!" he yelled. "That was so cool. Do it again!"

"I don't think so Emmett," said Edward.

"Dude, that was so cool." Emmett said again as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Emmett, I am so sorry." I said again.

"It's alright Bella," he said in a very brotherly tone. "It was an accident. Do you honestly think that everyone is able to control their power when they first learn about them?"

"Well, no. bu-" I started.

"No buts," he interrupted. "It's ok, and I'm not going to say it again.

"Why are you here Emmett?" inquired Edward

"I was just going to join you in hunting," he said, then his face turned into a smirk. "But it looks like the only thing you two were hunting for was each other's lips.

I looked down at the ground when he said this. I knew if I was still human I would be blushing a million shades of red. I felt a lot better when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and saw that he had a smug smile on his face.

"You haven't hunted at all have you?"

Edward and my smiles only got bigger.

"Holy Buddah Edward! You two are worse than Rose and I."

"I highly doubt that." mumbled Edward.

"Well," Emmett said, now looking at me. "It's a good thing I'm here on your first hunt in Alaska. The bear population is very large. I'll help you get one down if you need it."

"Thanks, but no thanks Emmett, I can take one down myself." I said indignantly.

"I guess we'll see won't we?" he said.

I just smiled and started to run off into the Alaskan wilderness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a day of hunting we returned to the house. Edward and I entered hand in hand again and headed straight to the living room. Emmett came in after us and flew up the stairs, to go see Rosalie I bet.

"Could everyone come down here please?" Asked Edward, in a tone no louder than one we would have used in a normal conversation.

Then I heard the very faint sound of six pairs of feet coming from random rooms in the house. Suddenly every one was seated at a couch in the living room, just like when Edward and I left to go hunting when we first arrived.

"I think we accidentally stumbled on Bella's power when we were in the woods." said Edward to Carlisle.

"Oh," he said in a very professional tone. "What happened."

I looked down at my hand, which were glued to my lap. Edward grabbed both of them in his.

"Bella and I were a little... preoccupied." he said, there was only the slightest hint of embarrassment in his voice. "And Emmett came up and scared us. Bella closed her eyes, and sent Emmett flying about a hundred feet in the air."

Jasper laughed loudly. Only to receive a sharp wack from Emmett. Esme was staring at me with love in her eyes. Rosalie was looking at me with absolute hate. Edward turned to look at her and growled. I looked Edward in the eyes and shook my head. Silently telling him to stop.

"Hmm, this is indeed interesting." said Carlisle. "Do you think you can try something like this again Bella?"

"I'll try." I said unsurely. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to try and move the lamp over the air." he waved a graceful hand to the corner of the room.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I pictured the lamp as it was. Then I pictured it hovering in the air, a couple feet from the end table it was on. I heard a few intakes of breath, and quickly opened my eyes. My concentration completely gone.

The glass part of it shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry."

She laughed.

"It's ok dear." she said giving me a very warm and motherly smile. "The boys have done a lot worse." her tone turned a little sour at the end there.

I looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, they just shrugged their shoulders with a sheepish smile on their faces.

"Ok Bell, I want you to try again." said Carlisle. "This time using a pillow. And I want you to move it from one sofa to another. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." I said

I closed my eyes again and pictured the pillow. Then I saw it fly from one sofa to another with very swift grace."

I opened one eye at a time to see if had destroyed anything expensive again. I smiled and opened the other when I realized I was successful.

"Excellent work Bella," said Carlisle. "It seems you are telekinesis."

"Hmm." was all I said.

"That's it? Hmm?" said Rosalie sourly, "You could have seriously injured my husband."

"I'm rea-" I began.

Edward had just opened his mouth to retaliate, but Esme started first.

"Rosalie," yelled Esme. "It was an accident, and you know that. And I'm sure that no harm would have come to Emmett either way."

"Yes, but she-"

"Rose," said Emmett in a soft voice, "I'm fine, see? No harm done. It was actually really fun." he said and winked at me.

She let out a long sigh.

"Fine."

"Bella, Edward." said Alice very excitedly. "Want to go see your new room?"

"You have it finished already? I asked.

"Yes, I saw that you and Edward were going to be gone a while, so I went to town and picked up a few things."

She was also talking to Edward in a silent conversation, and he got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alice ran upstairs with Jasper.

"What were you talking to Alice about?" I asked

"You don't miss anything do you?" he said with a smile.

I smiled and shook my head no.

He let out a sigh.

"Fine if you must know," he said. "Alice went to Guitar Center."


	13. Love

Chapter 13: Love

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour. I could tell that my eyes had glazed over at the thought of a new guitar.

Edward laughed at my reaction. He grabbed my hand and we ran up the two flights of stairs into his- _our _room. We stopped right in front of the large cherry double doors that lead into the room. Edward turned to face me.

"Close you eyes Bella."

I could hear him step behind me, then his long fingers were in front of my eyes.

"Alice doesn't want you peeking," he whispered in my ear.

Then I heard the door open up, and Edward pushed us forward.

"Open your eyes." he whispered again.

It was in heaven. I smiled so big I thought my face was going to break. The walls to the left were a deep beautiful red color. The one wall to the right was covered in sheet music, but this time it was real sheet music, not like the wall paper I had in my room in Phoenix. There was a very large canopy bed in the middle covered in iron roses with black silk sheets and a cream colored comforter. It was a lot like Edward's room in Forks, with the wall of Cd's and the huge windows. But this room had a fireplace in it to. There was also a large leather couch up against one wall, it looked like the same one that was in Forks.

That is when is saw them. A black and gold Gibson Les Paul and a Ovation acoustic guitar. They were hanging on the wall from very expensive looking guitar hooks. Right below them was a gigantic Marshall amplifier and matching head. It was unbelievable. It was so much better than anything I had when I played in my band in Phoenix.

I ran as fast as I could at Alice and tackled her to the ground with a very loud noise that sounded like a thunderstorm that was right next to your ear.

"Alice, thank you so much!" I said while sitting next to her on the ground. I very quickly got on my feet and helped her up. I gave her a huge hug.

"The room is so amazing, I can't believe it, " I gushed. "It feels like home. And the guitars, they are amazing, I always wanted guitars like that. How did you know?"

"What's all the commotion?" asked Carlisle.

I looked at the door to see all the Cullens' standing there looking at Alice and I. I finally released her, looking down at my feet. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting on my stomach.

"Bella was very excited to see what Alice had done for us." he said, kissing me hair when he was done. "And at what Alice had gotten her."

I tilted my head to the side and looked up at Edward and smiled, he returned my happiness by kissing my forehead.

"Well, come on Bella." said a very impatient Emmett. "Let's hear you play."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Ok." I said.

Alice squealed in delight.

Shaking off her reaction I went over to the wall were my guitars were playing. I decided to give them a little of my rock side and grabbed the electric guitar. I pulled it down from the wall. Alice then handed me a black leather strap, a pic, and a cord to plug it into the amplifier. I hooked the strap around my neck and then onto the guitar. I then grabbed the cord and plugged it into the guitar and the amplifier. I turned on the amplifier and spent a few seconds tuning the guitar. It was already in tune so I didn't have to worry about that. I turned the bass, treble, and drive up on the amp. I hit a G minor chord on my guitar. It played like butter.

I looked at Alice and smiled hugely at her. Then I went to work. I started by playing Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson, just as a warm up. I was able to play that when I was human. But with extreme difficulty.

I then adjusted the tuning a little on my guitar, to make it just the way I wanted.

"That was only a warm up." I heard Alice whisper to everybody.

Then I looked at Edward for my inspiration for the next song.

Then I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

My fingers flew over the neck of the guitar, hitting every note precisely. I let myself imagine every moment I spent with Edward. The first day in Forks, which I had felt very anxious in her presence. Then the change, our first kiss, the trip to Alaska, hunting, our little escapades in the woods, and then to now. The music coming out of the speakers was nothing less than inhuman, the speeds at which I was hitting the notes would have left any human clueless. All I could do was smile as I would bend a not, hitting the whammy bar for a defined tone. It was Edward's tone. I decided it was time to end the song, the notes got generally slower and with a few last notes I ended it.

I opened my eyes to see the entire family staring at me with their mouths agape. I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

"That was... amazing." said Edward.

"Defiantly sexy." said Emmett. "Ow." he said rubbing the back of his head when Rosalie hit him.

"That was really cool Bella." she said.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"When did you learn to play?" asked Esme.

"Um, I started to play about five years ago."

"You should record in the studio that we have Bella." said Jasper.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh my Bella," started Alice suddenly. "We should start a band. That would be simply amazing. You could do lead guitar, and you could teach Rose and I how to play the bass and drums."

I smiled at the thought of having a band again.

"I would really like that." I said. But then I remembered the other member of the band. "Only if Rose wants to though."

"Ahh, Come on Rose," whined Alice. "The boys thinks it is seriously sexy. Look at the way Emmett reacted."

She smirked and nodded her head.

"Yay!" she squealed. "We'll start first thing in the morning." she added, winking at me.

With that the entire family left the area. I turned around and took off my guitar and hung it back up on the wall, then I reached over and turned off the amp. When I turned back around Edward was right in front of me.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"You are simply wonderful." he said, as he pressed his lips into my hair.

"Hmmm, you're nothing short of a miracle yourself."

"I must tell you though, when you were playing. It was very hard for me to remain my gentleman-like behavior and steal you away keeping you all to myself."

I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm. You are so very beautiful Bella, and looks don't even matter to me. What does matter to me is the person you are. And she is beautiful also."

I leaned my head up to his and pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." he said, smiling.

I unraveled myself from the securities of his arms and headed for the bathroom. Not that I needed to use it anymore. It's just that I had looked down at my clothes and noticed they were they same ones I was wearing when I changed. I noticed they had little stains of blood on them, along with some dirt and grass.

The bathroom was gigantic. The walls were the same color red as the bedroom, but the bathroom had whit cove-molding and dark granite counters. Just like the kitchen. There was also a large tub, big enough for two, might I add, and a large shower.

"Agh," I said disgusted. "I look gruesome."

"You'll always look beautiful to me."

I rolled my eyes and went to turn on the shower. Edward very respectably gave me my privacy.

I stripped off my dirty clothes, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a lot prettier than I had been. My curves were a lot more defined, I defiantly didn't mind. I walked onto the shower and drenched myself with the water. The water felt sinfully good against my skin. I let the steaming hot water drench my face and hair. I grabbed the shampoo next to me and washed my hair. Then I took the washcloth and dabbed some soap on it. I lathered to washcloth all over my body, trying to rid myself of all the blood and grime of this world.

I just stood there and let the water soak me, letting the bathroom fill with steam. Finally I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and turned of the water.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. As I looked around I realized that I hadn't grabbed any clean clothes, not that I had any.

"Shot," I murmured.

Then there was a knocking on the door.

"Bella?" said Edward through the door. "Alice gave me these clothes to give to you."

I opened the door a little, and some of the steam went seeping out of the door. Edward handed me the clothes, his eyes glued to mine.

"Thanks." I said and closed the door slowly.

I set the clothes on the counter and got dressed. Alice had given me a pair of dark was jeans and a deep blue v-neck sweater and a white lace shirt to wear under that. I took the towel and scrunched it up in my hair, willing it to go curly. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. With a deep breath I walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was laying on the bed, eyes closed, with the stereo playing Mozart in the background. I got over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"You look lovely,"

"Thanks," I said. "It's amazing what a shower does huh?"

Suddenly he grabbed my around the waist and pulled me down on the bed with him. I put me head on his chest, and he rested his hand on my hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my side. He leaned his cheek into my head and inhaled.

"You smell better you know." Edward said after a while.

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"You scent, it's so much better... mouth watering actually. Not like I want to drain you mouth watering, but, I could just lay here for years smelling you kind of scent." he said with a smile in his voice.

"Hmmm," I said. "I know what you mean. You smell way better to me than anything. Even better than those bears Emmett likes so much."

"I'm glad." he said laughing.

I smiled and put my head back on his chest, we laid there for hours, just watching the fire Edward had set while I was in the shower, and enjoying each others company. We didn't move at all, well, except for Edward's thumb, which was still rubbing circles on my side. At about four in the morning Edward grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward."

He just smiled my favorite crooked grin and kissed my lips. It was so full of love that I thought if I was still human I would have fainted. I broke the kiss and put my head back on his chest smiling. Euphoric at the thought that through all that has happened, I was able to find love.


	14. The Band

Chapter 14: The Band

After a few hours of blissful silence, Alice came barging into the room. She skipped across the room and sat next to where is was laying on the bed.

"Let's go Bella," she said in a whiney voice. "It's time to start the band."

I gave Edward a sweet kiss on the lips and reluctantly left my very comfortable position on the bed.

"Alright, let's go." I sighed.

Alice jumped a little bit in her excitement.

"Follow me."

Alice led me down to the basement of the house. When we were in the lowest level of the house, we took an immediate left and entered the studio.

I didn't want to know how much it cost to build this room. The sound system alone had to have cost about three thousand dollars.

It was a very large room, covered in vertical pine paneling. It had another room attached to it with windows, which was the recording part.

The playing area itself had three electric guitars, a bass, a drum set, three microphone stands, and a baby grand piano.

"Why do you guess have this?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward sometimes likes to record his stuff." she said simply.

"Where is Rosalie?"

Right on que the beautiful vampire danced into the room.

"So," she began. "Were do we start?"

"Bella is going to teach you how to play the bass, and me how to play the drums." she said matter-of-factly.

I took a deep breathe and concentrated on everything I remembered about playing in a band.

I figured I'd teach Rosalie how to play first, I didn't want her to think that I was favorign Alice over her.

"Ok," I said turning to Rosalie. "Bass is fairly simple to play, but it is a very significant sound in the band." I said as I hooked the bass strap around my neck. "Really all you have to do is feel the music. Let it take control of you. Let your emotions flow through your hands and into your music."

I turned on the amp it was plugged into and started playing, it was just like riding a bike. The low notes filled your core with its bass. And made you feel whole.

"Easy for you," Rosalie said. "You know _how _to play it, I've never done anything musical in my life."

"Here," is said taking off the instrument a placing it on her. "It's really simple when you are taught right. Place your fingers on the neck like this, and then pluck with your other hand."

"But, there is no inspiration." she said.

"There is always inspiration," I said "weather it is happiness, sadness, or a certain very large vampire husband." I said as a smile played on her lips. "But here, I'll help you out."

I decided that now was a good time to practice on controlling my power. So I picked up the drum sticks with my mind and gave her a simple beat.

"There," I said. "Play what you feel."

Rosalie looked uncertain at first, but then she started to tap her feet to the rhythm and then her fingers took over for her brain. She was really good.

I went over to one of the electric guitars and turned the amp it was connected to on. I started off playing just a simple riff that went along with what Rosalie was playing.

"Bella." Alice said looking at me from the seat behind the drum set. I nodded at her knowingly. I set my mind free, able to concentrate fully on what I was playing.

After a few hours Rosalie and Alice were better than any bassist and drummer I have ever seen. Rosalie and I had a really good laugh when Alice went into an extreme drum solo. It was very amusing to see that tiny vampire play the drums like a huge guy.

"Let's write a song." Rosalie said enthusiastically.

"How about we use a song Bella's already written?" Suggested Alice.

"That sounds good."

"I don't know guys," I said sheepishly. "My stuff isn't that good."

Alice froze up all the sudden and her eyes looked like they were very far away.

"Yes it is." she said. "And the rest of the family will love the song."

I groaned. But what song to use. I smiled.

"Got it"

For the next two hours I taught Alice and Rosalie the parts of the song. After we had practiced it a couple times we had it down to a science.

Suddenly Alice ran to the door and called up the stairs.

"Hey, everybody," she said. "Come listen to this!"

After a few second everyone was in the studio.

Edward smiled softly at me. I can't believe how lucky I am.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes" said Rose and Alice at the same time.

I started the beginning notes to the song, after a measure, Rose joined in, then Alice. Then it was my turn to start singing.

_Excuse me for this _

_I just want I kiss_

_I just wanna know _

_What it feels like to touch_

_Somethin' so pure_

_Something I'm so sure_

_Of what it feels to stand _

_Outside your door_

_I'm unworthy _

_I can see your above me_

_But I can be lonely _

_Given the chance_

_Don't move_

_I wanna remember you_

_Just like this _

_Don't move_

_It's only a breath or two_

_between our lips_

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts_

_In such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_been a mess since you known me_

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you _

_can I give you a kiss_

_Can I have a _

_Kiss_

_I see that your torn_

_I've got some scars of my own_

_Seems what I want _

_Is gonna leave me hungry_

_Don't move_

_I need to remember you_

_Just like this_

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts_

_In such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you _

_Been a mess since you known me_

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you_

_Can I give you a kiss_

_Can I_

_All I have _

_All I can_

_Give to you I will_

_Just promise this _

_If I can't have forever_

_Can I have a kiss_

_kiss_

_kiss_

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself _

_Must be hard living with ghosts_

_In such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_been a mess since you known me_

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it _

_If I can't have forever _

_Can I _

_Can I _

_Can I have a _

_Kiss_

I hit the last note and looked up at my newly acquired family.

"You have an amazing voice Bella_." _Said Carlisle.

"Truly beautiful girls." said Esme.

"Wow, " said Emmett, "Who knew Rose could play."

"You can play very well when you have a good teacher." Said Rose.

I turned and smiled at her.

"I didn't know Alice could play drums like that." said Jasper.

"I had nothing to do with it." I said. As Edward came and put his arms around me.

"That was beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said biting my lip and, once again, looking down at my feet.

At that the rest of the family very subtly exited the studio.

"Were are they going?" I asked.

"To do their own _things._" he laughed.

"Ah," I said. "I see."

Edward shifted his body so that he was facing me.

"You are one beautiful woman Isabella Marie Swan." he said softly.

I looked down at my feet again.

Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my lips to his. This kiss was like all our others, very sweet and romantic.

"I might have to seriously impair this boy you wrote this song about."

I shook my head.

"No boy," I said."I wrote it for my friends wedding. Well, there is a boy now. But he is kind weird."

"Weird huh? How so?" he said with a small on his glorious lips.

I shrugged my shoulders.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Am I going to have to force it out of you?" he asked in a low voice in my ear.

"I'll never tell." I whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"We'll see about that."

Before I knew what was going on I was pressed up against one of the walls. Even with my vampire senses, Edward moved very fast. His arms created a cage around my head, preventing any form of escape.

He pressed his lips to my collar bone.

"Why am I weird?" is said softly.

"Not telling." I said.

It was getting extremely difficult to think properly when he was doing that. He smiled against my skin. His lips trailed up my neck until they reached my chin.

"Tell me." he breathed. His breath raised the hairs on the back of my neck and arms.

"Nope." I said, my voice shaking.

His lips traveled to my ear. And he kissed it very lightly.

"Why Bella."

I just shook my head stubbornly.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to be the first vampire in history to faint." I sighed.

I let out a small laugh and trailed his lips to mine.

"Why?" he pleaded against my lips.

"Because you love me." I said.

His lips pressed against mine very tenderly.

"I will always love you." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too."

"Good," he said grabbing my hand and smiling, "Let's go hunting.

**Disclaimer; I, unfortunately do not, I repeat, do not own any of the above characters and/or songs.**


	15. I'll be yours forever

Finally, here is the Lemon everyone has been waiting for.

And there was much rejoicing 

YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: I'll be yours forever

Edward and I got back to the house from hunting a little after twilight. I noticed that it was un-usually quite. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Hmmm," said Edward, "I don't know."

I gasped.

"What is this?" I said in a teasing voice. "Edward Cullen not knowing something! Gasp!"

He laughed.

"I don't know a lot of things." he said sadly.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Like what?" 

"Why you love me so much... after what I did to you." 

By this time we had reached his bedroom. We were standing in the middle of the room.

"Edward," I said, putting my hand on his cheek."I love you so much, I am so thankful for everything you and your family has done. Especially you, I couldn't have survived this if it wasn't for you."

He only smiled sadly. It was hurting me to see him in so much pain. I needed to prove to him how much I loved him. How much I needed him by my side.

So I decided to do just that. 

I stood on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me as he kissed me back. 

The kisses began to grow more passionate and urgent.

Edward started to walk forward, causing me to walk backward and into the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed, Edward laid me down softly on the satin sheets, his lips never leaving mine. His hands supported his weight, on either side of my head. 

His tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I gladly obliged. Edward rolled to his side, pulling me on top of him. So that my legs were on both sides of his thighs. 

With shaky fingers, I unbuttoned his shirt. He leaned forward a little so that I could push it off of his muscular shoulders. I ran my fingers up his toned chest. Edward let out a low growl. I leaned down and lead a trail of kisses from the waistline of his pants to his ear. 

"Bella" he moaned.

I smiled, loving the fact that I had this effect on him. 

I nibbled on his ear a little bit.

"Do that again." He moaned.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. 

"Bella, Please."

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said,

He opened his eyes, they were filled with lust, and passion. But then, they flashed to devious. 

"You are going to pay for that." he growled lowly in my ear.

It caused shivers tingling up my spine. 

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was on top. I couldn't feel any of his weight, but I could feel every line pressed up against me.

"You know what I think?" he said in my ear.

"Hmmm..." 

"I think," his fingers went to the hem of my shirt pulling it upwards a tiny bit. "I think you are wearing far too many clothes... We must change this." and he ripped my shirt off of my body.

I gasped at his sudden actions, he only smiled. 

All of his movements stopped when he saw me. I started to bit my lip, I knew I wasn't good enough for him, but him just not doing anything was unbearable.

"My God Bella," he sighed in my ear. "You are simply the most amazing woman I have ever seen."

He lead a trail of kisses from my bellybutton to my lips, and we kissed passionatly. The rest of our clothes seemed to have just disappeared in the process.

Edward was hovering above me. 

He looked deep into my eyes and kissed my lips softly as he pushed into me, I gasped and arched my back into him. I always thought that the first time for a girl was supposed to hurt. But you couldn't really call me a girl anymore. 

Edward would sigh my name every time I would meet one his thrusts. 

"I love you Bella," he sighed after we climaxed.

"I love you to Edward, I'll be yours, forever." I said looking deep into his eyes, into his soul. 

"I wouldn't have anything less." he said as he kissed my forehead. 


	16. A Hidden Gift

Chapter 16 : A Hidden Gift

It had been a little over a month that I have been in the house in Denali, and to my great dismay, Valentines day was tomorrow. I knew that Edward would get something for me, but I hated it when anyone spent money on me. Especially when it was something stupid like Valentines day.

I was in mine and Edward's room looking for my Ipod. I was looking between the sheets, under the bed, in my underwear drawer, everywhere; but I still couldn't find it. Then I started my expedition around the house, seeing if I had dropped it, or left it somewhere. I was walking down the stairs as Jasper was walking up them.

Jasper and I weren't really close; but then again. I really never found the time to speak with him. The little time we did talk we had a lot in common.

"Hey Jasper," I said. "Have you seen my Ipod?"

We looked up the ceiling for a second.

"I can't say that I have bella, sorry." and he truly looked it. He must have been able to feel how attached I was to it. My Ipod was the only thing I had from my human life.

"That's ok, it's not your fault."

I entered the living room and Emmett and Rosalie were there. Emmett was playing Halo on his X-box. Rosalie was reading a _Car and Driver _magazine.

"Have any of you seen my Ipod?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Bella." said Rose.

"I saw Edward with it awhile ago."

"Ok, thanks Emmett." I said happily.

Now to go and find Edward. We haven't ever been apart for more than a day when he went hunting with the boys. That was a really hard day for me. I knew I had have Alice, Esme, and Rose. But Edward is everything to me. It's hard to be away from him at any length of time.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme scrubbing the already spotless counters. Carlisle was sitting at the stool by the counter watching her with absolute love in his eyes.

"Have you seen Edward." I had changed from asking for my Ipod to finding Edward. That way I was killing two birds with one stone.

"He went for a walk in the woods about twenty minutes ago dear." said Esme.

"Thank you." I said as I slipped out the back door.

As soon as I was outside I took a deep breath in and found Edward's trail. I ran for a few minutes and I heard breathing. I slowed down so he wouldn't hear me.

Edward was laying on the forest floor, which was covered in orange pine needles and snow. There wasn't really that much of it in this small area, it was hard for the snow to reach here with all the tree cover.

I walked a bit closer and I heard music. I found my Ipod I thought. I listened closer. He was listening to the music my old band had written and recorded. I remember that day like it was yesterday. We had all been so excited to be in a real recording studio, making demo discs to send out to the big record companies.

I listened closer still and realized he was listening to the one song I played the piano on.

"Took you a while" he said.

I smiled and sat next to him.

"Sorry," I said. "But I was looking for my Ipod, then I was looking for you. But it seems they have gone M.I.A... how do you like the song?"

He sighed.

"It's beautiful Bella. You need to play for me."

"I will" I said as I laid my head on his chest. "What are you going to get me for Valentines day?" I asked, I knew that he wouldn't answer.

"A birth certificate so you can change your name." Then his eyes got really wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you that." he said, starring at me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked. What is he talking about?

"Bella, your present was going to be a surprise. I was not going to tell you."

"That is odd." I said.

"Let's go see Carlisle." he said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was astonished.

We ran all the way back to the house and entered the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were still sitting.

"I think Bella has another gift." said Edward. After hearing this the entire family was in the kitchen looking at me with appraising eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me what I was going to get her for Valentines Day. I couldn't lie to her. It was like I knew I wanted to tell her something else. But my mind wouldn't let me."

"Interesting," mused Carlisle. "Let's see how it works."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, unsure.

"Ask Jasper what his favorite song is." said Emmett, smirking.

"No." yelled Jasper.

I looked at him in confusion.

"I won't do that if Jasper doesn't want me to." I said.

"Thanks Bella." he sighed. I decided to get Emmett back.

"What is your favorite movie Emmett?" I asked looking into his eyes. I could see the conflict and rebellion deep within them.

He closed his eyes tightly.

"13 going on 30." he said.

Jasper, Edward, and Alice burst out laughing. I tried to hid my smile by bitting my lip, but I quickly started to laugh.

"Sorry Emmett." I said, laughing.

"Just wait Bella." I said, muttering under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night Edward and I were in our room, laying on the bed and listening to music. He had his arm around my waist and was rubbing soothing circles into my side again. We sat in comfortable silence for a few hours.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said, his eyes still closed.

"Can I see my gift?" I asked.

His eyes were open now.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because I would like to change my name." I said simply.

He had a brief look of confusion in his eyes. But he lithely got off the bed and walked with unconscious grace to his desk.

He motioned for me to come over to where he was.

I looked down at the desk and saw a blank birth certificate.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" I asked looking up at him as I sat down in the chair.

"No problem." he said and exited the room.

I thought all about my Life as Isabella Marie Swan; human. The plain girl born in Forks, Washington, raised in Phoenix, Arizona; to parents Charlie and Renee Swan. I tried to remember all the times with my mom, and the summers I spent with Charlie. The concerts that I went to with my friends. My band, and everyone else. As much as I missed them, I couldn't bring myself to regret my choice to come back to Forks. I don't regret anything. Then I thought to my new life Isabella Marie Swan; Vampire. I found myself being thankful that my blood smelled so good to Edward. I knew that if it didn't, he would have never looked at me twice. I smiled as I remembered our first kiss, finding my power, and the first time we made love. The best days of my life have been with Edward and his- _our _family.

I looked back down at the sheet of paper and grabbed my pen.

I filled in the birth-date as my own, but then I changed my name; the last name.

_Isabella Marie Masen_.

I smiled as I read the paper over and over again. It sounded right.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?"

I smiled as I realized that he was not very far way. I gave the paper to him.

He took it in his hands and read it.

A glorious smiled appeared on his beautiful face.

He looked up at me with love in his eyes.

"Ms. Masen." he whispered. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed his lips. He set the paper on the desk and kissed me again. Leading us toward the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After another blissful night Edward and I were laying on his bed, wearing not a single article of clothing.

He looked at me with intent eyes. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and led a trail down the side of my face and to my lips. We kissed passionately for a few minutes. Then he looked deep into my eyes.

"Will you marry me Bella?"


	17. The MWord

Chapter 17: The M-Word

_What? _I asked myself in my mind. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath of Edwards scent, to help to calm myself. And also to help delay the words that I really wanted to say in my mind.

"Edward," I started but to only have him start inturrupting me.

"I'm sorry love, it's too soon isn't it?" He said, with a heart-breakingly sad expression on his face. "I just need to be with you, and while I know that what we have right now is amazing, for some reason it's not official. I feel like i need to be with you entirely, to take that next step...." His voice trailed off; leaving me to my own thoughts.

"I understand if you don't want to.."

I sighed and closed my eyes, only to open them and find Edward looking at me very intently.

"Edward, its not that, I believe in love, yes of course. I tell you that I love you everyday. But I'm afraid that, if we are married, something with that love will change. Look at what happened with my parents, they 'loved' eachother, and now they are divorced. I just....I...I can't loose you."

He then grabbed my head and cradled it inbetween both hands, his thumbs soothingly rubbing my temples, as he placed his lips against my forehead.

"You will never, ever loose me. Never." He didn't stop looking into my eyes.

I closed my eyes and began to think.

Will I ever love anyone to nearly a fraction of what I love Edward? No. Would I ever want to be with anyone except for this amazing man laying right next to me? I shuddered at the mere thought of that posibility. I had never actually pictured myself being married. I remember my friend's brother's wedding, and how much she absoultly hated her brothers decision for a bride. It made her hurt so badly, because her brother stopped talking to her, all because his wife disliked my friend. I remeber sitting in the pew of the church watching the ceremony, watching my friend shed a single tear. Because she knew that she was loosing someone. But it was also a bittersweet moment for her, she knew that this girl was going to make her brother happy, then she was going to climb mountains to make it stay that way. I sat in that pew that day and decided to myself that I was never going to get married. I would never want people to be pulled apart by bad choices.

But I couldn't help but to think about my family. My family was the Cullens, they are all I have now, and it's not like they can be torn apart from Edward's choice. I'm already a part of their family, why not just make it official.

I opened my eyes back up again, looking into his beautiful golden orbs that I have frown to love so dearly.

I smiled at him, "Yes Edward, I'll marry you."

His eyes glazed over. "You will?"

"Yes," i said simply, ignoring the part of my mind that so desperatly wanted to say some sarcastic remark.

Edward scooped me off the bed, kissing my fully on the lips and twirled me around.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much." He set me back down on my feet and kissed me again. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I will cherish you everyday, I promise."

"Don't you already do that?" I asked smiling, when, all of the sudden, I heard the running of feet in the hallway.

"Alice," Edward and I both said in unison.

Alice then burst into the room and took Edward and myself in for a gigantic hug.

"Oh, you two," she said, and by the look in her eyes, i could tell that if she could cry she would be. Then she started talking at hundred miles a minute. "I'm so so so happy! This is going to be the best wedding ever! We'll invite the enitre Denali clan! And we can also inv-"

Jasper then burst into the room

"I'm sorry guys, I tried to hold her back, she was struggling against me since Edward asked, then she finally got out of my grasp."

"It's ok Jasper," I said, sending him my feelings, only to make him smile hugely. "I was wondering when she was going to strom in."

Edward placed a securing arm around my waist.

"Would you like to go tell everyone else?" He whispered in my ear.

"Do they not already know?" I asked jokingly. "Alice is here."

"Oh they do," she said, smiling. "But i guarentee that they would love to hear it from you anyway."

Edward and I then began the desent to the family, who, as per usual, were sitting around the fire. Carlisle reading a book, Esme drawing up blue prints, Rosalie reading a car magazine, and Emmett this time was just looking at Rosalie, with a calm smile upon his face.

"Everyone," Edward announced, "I..._we_, have something to tell you." He didn't wait for question. "Bella and I are going to get married."

"Congradulations son." said Carlisle

Esme grabbed both Edward and myself and gave us both a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so very happy for you."

"Thank you, mom."

Rosalie came up to me and envoloped me in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, little sister," I smiled up at her.

"Thank you Rose, it means a great deal to me."

"Shit!" Emmett bursted out, "You know what this means? Freakin batchelor party!"

"God, Emmett, don't start." Edward said, in an almost pleading voice. "Remember what happened at your last one."

"Uh, yeah dude, how could I forget, the jail cell wasn't that bad."

My jaw dropped.

"Jail cell?"

"Emmett here," said Jasper, "Decided that on his batchelor party he wanted to got to a strip club....his own strip club. He got arrested for indecent exposure in a public place and arrested. Calisle had to pay bail. But Rosalie punished him worse then that I believe."

"Yeah man," he sighed, shaking his head. "No sex for six months, it was terrible."

"And if you do anything like that again it will be over a year,"said a very disaproving Rosalie.

"Anyways, Bella, what do you want the wedding to look like?" Alice said, excitedly.

I couldn't believe that she was going to start planning the wedding already."

"I have no idea Alice, my mind is still trying to catch up with the thought that I'm actually engaged. But one thing I thought would be fun, is for the groom and the groomsmen to all wear classic Chuck Taylors." i said, but then retraced my mind. "If that's ok with Edward?"

"Nice!" said Emmett

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"That's a great idea, a simple shoe that I can actually wear a second time." He said, sounding releived.

"Chucks it is then." Alice said. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now Alice, but you will be the first to know."

Edward, noticing my anguish decided that I needed to be saved.

"Let's go back upstairs love."

_Thank you_. I mouthed. He just smiled knowingly.

He opened his door to out bedroom and closed it very adruptly.

He grabbed my body and crushed his lips into my own and pulling me tightly against himself, letting me feel every line of his body.

I was then being lifted by his arms, my feet just dangling inches from the ground. He began to walk to the nearest wall and pressed me against it. His hands left from around my waist, slid down my torso and to my rear. The feeling of his hands against my body, even covered in fabric, was still driving me wild.

"Bella," he breathed into me ear," wrap your legs around my waist."

As soon as I did I let out a loud moan, I was able to feel his excitement in his jeans so much better at this angle, I began to rock my hips into his. He groaned into my neck and began his assult of kisses to my lips, he then nibbled at my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed quicky.

The feeling of Edward's tounge in my mouth was indescribable. The sweetness of his flavor, mixed with the texted of it drove me wild.

I let my arms wander from their place around his neck to down his back, there, I found purchase at the hem of it and pulled it over his head. I let my lips and tounge feel around his chest, I reached his nipple and bit down on it softly. Edward growled at this and tilted his head back.

"Bella," he said, his chest heaving with the breaths that we didn't need, but seemed to be out of.

"hmm..." I breathed against his chest.

"I need more."

I looked up at him, and smiled wickedly. I detached myself from him and slid down his body. I then grabbed him and turned him so that he was against the wall. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him wildly on the lips. I then began to make a trail of kisses from his lips, down to his belly button, and then back up. Torturing him very slowly.

"Bella....please." he whimpered.

I think ran my hands from his shoulders to the waistline of his pants, i let my fingers grip themselves around the waist and I pulled, effectivly ripping his pants and dark red boxers from his body. Letting his manhood stand free from the confines of the clothing, showing just how ready for me he was. I kneeled in front of him, i then placed a kiss at the inside of his thigh, and then, on the tip of him. I looked up at him to see his reaction, know that this was going to be just as fun for him as it will be for myself. I slipped my tounge out and ran it over his smooth tip, never breaking eye contact with him, his eyes rolled in the back of his head when i licked all the way up his length and then around the tip, his hands attempted to grasp the wall.

I then opened my mouth and took in the length of him, he let out a growl deep within his throat. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, when I heard the wall crack.

"fuck" he murmered, breathless. He then put his hands in my hair and guided me.

I gradually increase my speed and i could feel him twitching in my mouth, know that he was almost ready.

"Bella....im...oh god....im going to.." with that he let out a loud moan and released into my mouth. I swallowed it down and began kissing my way up to his lips. He let his hands fall from my head and to my butt, kissing me with passion.

He then carried me to the bed and position himself over me.

"You are one amazing woman you know that? I love you more and more as each day goes on."

"I know."

He leaned down and kissed me like we were never going to see eachother again, while he was doing that his hands reached under the hem of my shirt, causing little electric shocks to go through me wherever his fingertips touched my naked flesh. His magical fingers reached the bottom of my bra. I almost cried when he broke his kiss and his hands started leaving the place that I wanted them, but then turned excited when, with the twist of his hands, ripped the shirt from my body.

He stared at me with so much love in his eyes that I though I was going to burst.

His hands traced up from my hips, and around to my shoulders, when he let each strap of my bra fall, he placed gentle kisses where the annoying straps once were. He reached behind me, and took my bra off easily, and through it on the rest of the discarded clothes. His right hand began to massage me, and his lips began to assult my right nipple. The feeling was so intense, my back arched off the bed and I let out a tiny whimper.

Understanding my angst, Edward was quick to tear away my pants and the pathetic excuse for underwear that alice bought me.

Balancing himself on his right side, Edward's right hand began and slow and torturous journey down my side, making me skwirm. I looked into Edward's eyes, they were love mixed with lust, and was that amusment? He knew that he was driving me crazy, and that I could barely stand it. I let my desperation be shown through my eyes, and he quickly found his way to my folds.

I let out a whimper as he plunged one finger into me, rubbing upward, hitting my g spot with ease, then he another finger in, and began to rub my bundle of nerves with his thumb, his rythm making my right leg twitch. The sensation of his fingers working miracles on my body was sinful, but I couldn't get enough of him. I could feel my internal walls twitching around his fingers.

Noticing that I was close, Edward stopped his fingers. But instead he grabbed my hips and put my farther to the head of our bed. He kissed my lips, in the valley between my breasts and down. He placed a kiss at the top of my folds, and used his right hand to push my legs apart.

He moved very slowly, too slowly for my liking and placed a simple kiss on the side of my thigh, he then let his tounge out and dragged it from my thigh to where i most neeeded him. He plunged his tounge inside of me and I saw stars, i began to squirm and quiver under his magnificent touch. He brought his hand up and rubbed my bundle of nerves with his thumb like he had done previously.

Edward continued to like and rub until i was almost screaming from the pleasure. With one last stroke of his thumb I oragsmed, but Edward continued to lick me.

"God, Bella," he said, coming up to kiss my lips. "I can't get enough of your taste." I was able to taste myself on his lips as we kissed.

"Edward," I breathed against his lips. "I need you inside me"

He didn't need to be told twice. He put his tip and my entrance and ran his length up and down, teasing me again with a smug smile on his face.

Well, I can wipe that right off. I turned us over so that I was straddling him, and positioned myself right at his tip and come down, hard. Edward grabbed at my hips and growled.

I continued to move up and down on him, the sensation of him hitting my g spot with every thrust made me moan and tilt my head back. The length of him filling my completely made me feel whole.

"Edward, I'm almost there." I whimpered as he grabbed my hips and made me move faster.

"Bella...oh god...so close."

With a few last deep thrust we both came in a wave of pleasure and bliss. I rolled off of him and slid into the bed next to him and rested my head on his ivory shoulder.

My head felt light, and I swear, If I hadn't known that vampires couldn't sleep, I would have fallen right there.

He laughed and kissed my head.

I looked up at him quizicaly.

"What?"

"If that is what you and I being together for the fun of it is" he said, smiling and kissing my hair, "Just think what out honeymoon is going to be like."

"Hmmmm." i sighed

Suddenly, I was very excited for this wedding.

**A/N: wow, i am so so sorry to me readers..but i finally got this out, and its a good long one :) please please review. it makes me write more.**


End file.
